Ce n'est qu'un au revoir
by TheBloodyFreak
Summary: Une dernière rencontre entre Eric et son créateur avant que Godric ne soit capturé (ou plutôt ne se livre à la Communauté du Soleil). Un dernier au revoir. Un OS très court comportant un lemon (le premier que j'écris) entre hommes (homophobes s'abstenir). N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ;) l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!


CE N'EST QU'UN AU REVOIR

* * *

 _Cet OS se passe juste avant la saison 2, avant que Godric ne soit capturé par (rectification: ne se livre à) la Communauté du Soleil. Il est venu prévenir Eric, sa progéniture, afin de lui dire adieu de manière assez... explicite._

* * *

Eric Northman était dans le sous-sol du Fangtasia, occupé à faire passer un... entretien d'embauche à une nouvelle barmaid. Une jolie petite barmaid humaine qu'il connaissais depuis... disons, cinq minutes? Il avait été ravi de voir que, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé « quelles sont vos compétences? », à peine la porte refermée, elle s'était agenouillé et avait entrepris de défaire sa ceinture en murmurant « Je vais vous montrer, Mr. Northman... » d'une voix sensuelle avec un sourire coquin.

Elle l'avait pris dans sa bouche et il s'était laissé faire un petit moment en observant ses cuticules. Quand il en avait eu assez, il l'avait relevée et l'avait attachée aux chaînes qui pendaient du plafond en un clignement de cil. La fille (il ne connaissait même pas son nom, remarqua-t-il soudain) avait eu l'air encore plus excitée, même si une lueur de terreur faisait vaciller son regard. Eric était entré en elle brutalement et avait fait quelques vas-et-viens avant de lui donner une fessée magistrale, et ça avait fait un bruit de vaisselle cassée.

Pam était d'ailleurs descendue en demandant:

-Qu'est-ce qui est tombé?

-Un bout de sa fesse, avait répondu Eric en ricanant.

Pam avait sourit (ce qui équivalait à un fou rire, pour elle) et s'était mise à tourner autour de la fille -qui lui lançait des regards aguicheurs- avec un air appréciateur. Puis elle l'avait fixée et lui avait dit:

-Il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te voir.

-Qui ça?

-Moi, répondit une voix qu'Eric connaissait bien.

Il tomba agenouillé aux pieds de son créateur, Godric, et ordonna à Pam de débarrasser le plancher et d'emmener avec elle la demoiselle qu'il venait de baiser. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Godric ne laissa pas à Eric le temps de parler et annonça:

-Je vais mourir.

-Quoi? Comment ça? demanda Eric, paniqué.

-Je vais sûrement mourir, mais je ne répondrait pas à tes questions. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir le pourquoi ou même le comment. Je suis seulement venu te dire adieu.

-Godric... murmura Eric, des larmes de sang dans les yeux.

-Ne pleure pas... chuchota Godric en capturant les lèvres d'Eric dans les siennes.

Eric se laissa aller à ce baiser donné par son Créateur. Godric était seule personne à laquelle il se soumettait, Godric était la seule personne à posséder ce lien si particulier. Il lui devait la vie.

Eric gémit quand Godric lui arracha ses vêtements et l'accrocha aux chaînes qui pendaient au plafond, et gémit encore une fois quand Godric commença à le masturber tout en frottant sa propre érection contre ses fesses. Ils étaient tous les deux tellement excités que leurs crocs sortirent en même temps.

-Godric... murmura Eric. Godric... baise-moi...

-Avec plaisir! susurra Godric en s'enfonçant dans le cul de sa progéniture d'un coup de rein vigoureux.

Ce coup de rein fut tellement salvateur pour Eric qu'il se mit à hurler alors qu'il jouissant, au plus grand plaisir de Godric, qui, pour raviver son désir, le masturba lentement, accordant la fréquence de ses coups de reins avec celle de ses coups de poignets.

-Tu aimes ça, hein, petite pute?

La question de Godric résonna dans l'oreille d'Eric jusqu'à ce que ce dernier sente un croc percer la chair de son lobe. Il se sentit redevenir raide et se mit à haleter et à gémir, au plus grand plaisir de Godric, qui l'enculait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profondément et de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'immobilise pour mieux lui jouir dans le cul.

-Oh, mon Dieu, Godric...

-Chut. Tais-toi, ordonna Godric en se retirant.

Il vint s'agenouiller devant Eric et commença un lent va-et-viens avec sa bouche tout en bloquant les hanches de sa progéniture pour qu'il ne puisse pas bouger. Il accéléra le mouvement et se branla en même temps.

Ils jouirent en même temps, et Godric défit les liens d'Eric, et ils s'effondrèrent par terre en pantelant.


End file.
